Keel-Billed Toucan
Best known for its oversized bill, the keel-billed toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) is a large and colorful bird with black plumage, a bright yellow throat and cheeks, vibrant red feathers under its tail and a yellow-green face. Its light green, banana-shaped bill is splashed with orange and tipped with red and blue, and can grow to be a third of the size of the toucan’s 20-inch body. Though cumbersome looking, the bill is actually quite light because it is made of protein and supported by hollow bones. The toucan’s very broad wings, however, are heavy and make flight laborious. It is the national brid of Belize Roles * It played Fire Eater in Lionladdin * It played Tallulah the Toucan in 64 Zoo Lane (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 in Codename: Amazon Animals Next Door Gallery Keel-Billed-Toucan-Desktop.jpg MPCC Toucan.png Thomas.PNG IMG 5999.JPG Eva (Rio).png|Rio (2011) IMG 9250.JPG 1200px-PiP_Animation_Services_logo.svg.png|Pip Pet Jumpstart Toucan.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Lupe Toucan.jpg GDG Keel -Billed Toucan.png Batw_022_toucan.png Lion Giraffe Rhinoceros Elephant Hippopotamus Toucan Zebra.jpg Cher&Mer.png KND Toucan.jpeg T1.png Star meets Keel-Billed Toucan.png Lupe the Toucan.png ToucanFromSmurfs.jpg Noah's Ark Toucan.jpg Toucans on a tree branch.jpg Ox-tales-s01e062-toucan.jpeg Toucan-jumpstart-preschool.jpg Keel-billed toucan in denver zoo.jpg Toucan MVG.png JungleCruise 122009 VerA FINAL 720 0.00.11.25.png Rodger Williams Park Zoo Toucan.png 733Toucannon.png Los Angeles Zoo Toucan.png Funny-animals-2-toucan.png Batw-animal encyclopedia-toucan.png Disneysanimalkingdom2.jpg PawPatrol Keel-Billed Toucan.jpg|Paw Patrol Rileys Adventures Keel-Billed Toucan.jpg MMHM Toucan.png BTJG Toucan.png Riley and Elycia meets Keel-Billed Toucan.jpg Scout's Safari Toucan.png|Scout's Safari (2002-2004) Is a Crocodile a Reptile? B.A.T.T.Y..jpeg T.W.E.E.T.Y..jpeg G.A.R.N.E.T..jpeg A.M.E.T.H.Y.S.T..jpeg A.R.T.H.U.R..jpeg M.E.O.W.T.H..jpeg S.T.A.R.-B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y..jpeg C.R.I.C.K.E.T..jpeg Books B1A6A865-14A0-4A2F-8089-93E982ADE339.jpeg 54B6F0AC-86AC-4951-A060-7832A2BDE445.jpeg B2813423-74BE-4682-9074-1C87AF3EE959.jpeg 92ECE933-2244-4A32-99DB-5CB1D6FD81F9.jpeg 724E6747-425A-46BD-B72B-10FA20198285.jpeg BA7954C8-587F-428B-8EB9-5A6C2F1ECF12.jpeg 28A85384-2835-4E34-8569-76CD49825281.jpeg D5365F7F-335D-49EA-9329-17C27ADF1B8D.jpeg 12A40336-AE3F-4B3E-8E6D-2E11AC038E81.jpeg C5B8FE4D-77D2-485D-BB6C-B051B03C9B3D.jpeg AAAE7B6A-539A-48C9-A5F1-8D1DE69727B8.jpeg C6BA6831-EF9D-4E82-9BB3-DBDF76038F09.jpeg D72A8091-E8A7-4A1C-9EA4-9A66F7526C0A.jpeg 038CEB98-D5A9-41AD-B724-6399666C33FE.jpeg 8A2379C5-02BD-48A9-BFFA-F9A125A57BFA.jpeg See Also * Toco Toucan * Channel-Billed Toucan * Red-Breasted Toucan * White-Throated Toucan * Green-Billed Toucan * Black-Mandibled Toucan * Choco Toucan Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Woodpeckers and Relatives Category:Rio Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Cat in the Hat Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:All Hail King Julien Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Show-Offs (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:The Living Rain Forest Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Animal ABC's (World Wildlife Fund) Animals Category:I Wonder How Parrots Can Talk Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Legend of Korra Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of South America Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Blue Sky Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Amazing Animals of the Rainforest Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Animal Colors (Beth Fielding) Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Buddy (1997) Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:Scout's Safari Animals